


串线番外DLC2：猎血会

by Bluewood



Series: 《意外串线》/Flowchart accident [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 康纳和60一起执行了一次临时任务，他们互相对对方有了更深刻的了解。





	串线番外DLC2：猎血会

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：RK800们的一夜外勤  
> *《意外串线》的第二篇番外。  
> *这里的60东家与原作不太一样，这里60的东家是卡姆斯基。（具体原因在正篇有提）  
> *因为60在原作中资料比较少，所以本篇的60可能比较……暴躁。请谨慎食用。  
> *马库斯和平抗议成功（也不是太和平）（这都不是重点）。  
> *这个风骚的题目更像是刺客信条的。

  
  


 

 

串线番外DLC2：猎血会

 

**序章**

昏暗的宴会大厅墙上的屏幕显示着底特律地方16台针对2038年11月11日晚的抗议事件进行的新闻报道，几个人影凑在屏幕前正争吵什么。

“……先是哈瓦那，然后是迈阿密——是，那是当然，纽约当然能卖出高价，但他们从没想过是底特律一直在出货！那个蠢婊子竟然控制不了一堆塑料！”一个人影急躁的骂道，带着浓重的口音。

“卡姆斯基还没回去，如果他回模控生命，我会安排人除掉他。”另一个人影叼着雪茄。

“——可是，奥乔亚先生，不是卡姆斯基，是那群仿生人——他们在妨碍我们的生意。而且他们的鼻子比该死的狗还好使！”回应的人得到了周围人的赞同。

黑暗中，人群最外侧的一个人影不自然地动了动。

“那名叫马库斯的首领，我可以设法干掉他，奥乔亚先生，”旁边的人影不以为然地耸了耸肩，“或者毁了他，没什么能阻止我们，特别是那群——原料。”

“……离开底特律，你这疯子，”叼雪茄的人口气变得严肃了，“詹姆斯，这和以前不一样——”

“有什么不一样，我亲爱的父亲？这才过了多久您就忘了吗，还是您已经够老了？”名为詹姆斯的人影夸张地伸处双手，那影子根本不成人形，“卡洛斯是个胆小鬼，他不仅逃了还被自己的二手货机器杀了——”

“詹姆斯，够了，”老奥乔亚有点愤怒，“底特律要重新组建缉毒队了，詹姆斯，你不该在这时候——”

“那就除掉他们，和三年前一样——毁掉他们，”詹姆斯的影子显得怪异万分，“新时代不属于卡特尔*也不属于哈里科斯* ……”

“詹姆斯……”老奥乔亚试图打断。

“……新时代属于——”但是詹姆斯的影子显得更为怪异，搞得人群躁动不安。突然，詹姆斯嗅了嗅鼻子，“谁在那儿？！”

边缘的黑影向后慢慢退去，向宴会门口悄悄挪动。

“有老鼠！”有人察觉出黑影之中的异样。

“杀了他！”詹姆斯奥乔亚尖叫着。

宴会厅躁动了起来，但黑影却在他们封锁宴会厅之前就离开了。

对方边走边摘下掩蔽在身上的代码，转身走进了仿生人社区，毛线帽下遮住的仿生人光圈和那双灵巧的榛果色眼睛在街上一闪而过。

是的，没什么能拦住康纳。

*卡特尔：麦德林贩毒集团。

*哈里科斯：墨西哥贩毒集团。

****

**正文：**

2038年12月16日

RK800-60是一个神奇的存在。他是被卡姆斯基临时‘唤醒’的，卡姆斯基拼凑好了他，修复了他的系统，让他重新上线，希望他能悄悄阻止模控生命试图通过RK800型仿生人来控制仿生人反抗大军的阴谋。

他成功阻止了阴谋，但在杀掉和替代康纳55这件事情上莫名其妙地失败了。RK800的设计非常巧妙的地方在于——“除非你们自己希望，否则不会搞砸任何事情”——卡姆斯基信誓旦旦地说。一个初级工程师会怀疑自己，而一个高级工程师会怀疑机器，卡姆斯基就是这样的人。

你看，60非常明白自己暴躁的性格是因何而起，卡姆斯基是个自大狂，设计用来清除异常仿生人的是这个男人（的公司），将他唤醒去对付模控生命也是这个男人。他原本应该比那个康纳55是更早的编号，但他选择保留自己的任务编号60——成为60。毕竟所有事情都不能让那个工程师如愿以偿不是吗？

更何况在马库斯的和平抗议奇迹般地成功之后，作为任务不完全成功的惩罚，他被派给底特律警局去校正模控生命继续投入使用的RK900。

是的，即使曾经的‘异常’仿生人变为‘自由’仿生人，拥有巨大资源和脉络的模控生命并非会彻底放过他们，模控生命仍然不遗余力地将60所属的型号升级版——RK900投入使用以挤压自由放生人们的空间。他，RK800-60，在卡姆斯基与模控生命和政府签署了第三方协议之后，就被派遣到底特律各个警察局之间，用于当做第三方校正系统对RK900们进行监控和辅助。

这是巨大的耻辱，不仅如此，之后的工作中一想到他必须不时面对康纳和他的人类男友以及那个搞事的混账盖文里德——60恨不得立刻停机报废。

仿生人究竟是什么？当他们套着相同的外壳硬件以及相同的系统时，他们究竟怎样区分？他们到底是谁？

这些疑惑在马库斯领导仿生人和平抗争之后逐渐显露出关于人工智能超乎于人类认知常识的特点。短时期内，耶利哥迅速建立了仿生人社区——一个自由仿生人用于交流和居住的伊甸园。至于仿生人的登记和识别，并非单纯靠老式的MAC地址来登记，而是几经打包确认封装软件的唯一性，这样能确保他们在任何外壳中都是独立的个体。

在仿生人社区内，你想将自己的家建成什么模样都可以，就比如，在富有艺术气息的红墙建筑对面，是康纳的家，它被毫无想象力的建成了汉克安德森房子的1：1翻版。60几次经过仿生人社区都忍不住多看几眼，至于房子内部，哈，他才不关心。

这些超乎伦理与想象的工作在幕后井然有序的运转着，人类当然不知道。他们看到的是自由仿生人在一夜之间就解决了自己的身份和硬件登记等一大堆繁琐的问题——愚钝的人类永远只看结果，不是吗？

60认真地想过自己和康纳的差别到底在哪儿。如果那个RK800-55不觉醒，那么似乎他根本不会存在。他们仿佛是两个不同的节点，中间缺失了什么，也许中间缺失了汉克安德森

——或者缺失的是这个吵吵闹闹的DPD警局。

“你说什么？”60睁开眼瞪着杰弗里福勒——DPD分局的局长。

“我再说一遍，你得给自己找个搭档，”福勒局长叹了口气，站在自己办公室门口的台阶上对下面的警用仿生人叉着腰，“否则你别想接任何临时任务。”

这可不是他想要的，卡姆斯基针对他的折磨从未停止过，看，除了一大堆校正RK900的工作，偶尔能排开的空档期就被派去支援底特律警察局——问题是，将他派到这个已经有了自由仿生人康纳工作的地方？这绝对是阴谋！

“福勒局长，虽然我是完美搭档型仿生人，但我不认为我需要——搭档。”60勉强挤出一个笑容，那样子可怕极了。

“这是规定，警用机器必须有搭档才行，”福勒看上去心塞的要死，仿佛他的每一个属下都得靠吼的才能听进命令，“在半小时内你得想办法搞定这事，否则就回你东家去！”

“单身有什么不好，没有搭档有什么不好！”60忍不住暴躁的回应道，他莫名回头看了一眼汉克安德森空着的座位，根本不想讲道理，“都已经2038年了，福勒队长，你这是歧视没有搭档的警用——”

DPD的所有警察似乎非常适应福勒不时的怒吼——反正这段时间福勒对谁都在吼，加上愈发排满的工作，没人在意这边发生的事情。

但康纳注意到了。

由于汉克暂时不在自己的工位上挡着，这使得坐在对面工位的康纳看这边一清二楚。

60处于一个非常特殊的位置，虽然在底特律9667分队的警员之间，康纳RK800-60与康纳警探的区别仅仅是性格与分工不同， 但严格来讲，康纳、60以及上线的RK900们是完全不同的三类仿生人：一个在耶利哥的注册下走人类公共保障体系里的仿生人条款，一个是卡姆斯基的私人外派，另一个属于政府公共财产。

RK800-60更像是介于自由仿生人和机器之间的那位，鉴于康纳现在已经作为自由仿生人正式入职9667分局的警探职位，习惯与康纳共事的众多人类警员们对60几乎没有偏见——除了对方的脾气。

11月份的仿生人事件之后，汉克曾经带着康纳去过卡姆斯基家咨询康纳遇到的‘故障’，结果他们碰到在游泳池里的RK800们。卡姆斯基收购了所有模控生命淘汰掉的RK800机体，确切地说，这些都是60，又不是60——它们是60的壳子，和免费之前的康纳运作模式大致相同。

60的任务是作为RK900型号警用仿生机器的校正机在各个警局之间奔波工作。

秉持高效的仿生人工程师伊利亚卡姆斯基当然不会让自己手里的仿生人将时间浪费在‘奔波之路’上——全底特律每个警察分局都有一个RK800的待机位置，当60到需要的警局处理工作时，通过网络在下一个RK800-60叠加进度进程就够了。上一个60‘离开’的壳子会立刻关闭，而那把钥匙只有60一个人拥有——看，卡姆斯基的创造力永远先人一步。

所以康纳同样知道外出执行任务对对方的意义——这意味着60终于得到一次能真正到外面的机会。

“我想安德森副队长不会拒绝和你搭档——”在不知不觉中，康纳走了过去搭话道，对在局长办公室外待机的60说，“你不能因为找不到临时搭档就错过这次机会。”

“别，”60一脸嫌弃地看着曾经的任务目标，“我宁愿——”

60回过头，看到克里斯米勒正拿着报告尴尬地看着他们。

“很抱歉打扰你们……福勒队长，昨天的那桩案子我们找到了新的线索……”克里斯米勒警官迟疑地开口道。

60犀利地瞪着米勒，后者被盯的发毛。

“米勒警官，你——”

“我，我已经结婚了！我有老婆！还有孩子！”

克里斯米勒看上去快要哭了，那样子根本不像有人在瞪他，更像有人在用枪对着他。似乎大家对和仿生人组成搭档产生了什么误会。

“你们两个给我停下，米勒，进去汇报任务，”福勒不得不打断对方，用手势示意米勒到办公室去，“至于你，60，”福勒的目光停留在60脸上，“你和康纳组成临时搭档。”

福勒成功得到了两个困惑得一模一样的RK800。

“福勒队长？”

“你说什么？”

两个警用仿生人同时开口问道。福勒吼了回去——

“康纳……滚去看好你弟弟！”

“我——”康纳一愣。

“谁是他弟弟！”60像炸了毛的动物。

“你们两个，把那又臭又长的案件清单给我清理掉！我不想每天都收到老太太丢猫那种破事的提醒！”两张RK800的脸似乎让福勒更加头疼了。

“发生什么了？康纳？——杰弗里？”从洗手间回来的汉克安德森撞见了这一幕，“呃……60？”

“我们去找猫，安德森副队长！”康纳点了点头拉起60的胳膊连拖带拽地离开了警局。编号RK800-60的警用仿生人则挣扎着发出了机生中最后绝望地尖叫：

“我才不是他弟弟！”

好吧。

60发誓康纳肯定也听到了——全体DPD分局警察们发出的爆笑声。

***

事情的起因就是这样，但这不能解释为什么一小时后两台相同型号的警用仿生人一起闷在一辆偷来的汽油私家车内相视无言。

60犀利地看着对方，他知道，哦，他当然知道——对方肯定又在打什么主意。自由仿生人就是这样，你永远不知道他们将这些天赋异凛的算法和程序用在哪里。如果说当他们是机器时，每一个行为都有一系列相应的指令命令他们去做，那么当他们自由之后，原本有迹可循的行为变得更加不可预测。

可是，他的无序行为自适应模块可不是这么用的——让一台正常的RK800去配合另一台异常的RK800？这是傻子才会干出的事情！

60瞪着正在开车的康纳，车窗外的晴朗的蓝天和冬日的斜阳似乎对他完全没有吸引力。

感谢rA9的保佑，人类都不知道他们有多幸运：马库斯的和平抗争让大部分‘异常’仿生人依旧执行平等和道德的那面，而没有糟糕到炸掉底特律的地步。常人根本不知道仿生人到底有多危险，就比如他旁边的这位不受拘束的仿生人康纳先生，很大部分时候人类会被他可爱的外表和亲切的态度所迷惑，像漂亮猫咪一样，可当这种掠食动物能力足够强大的时候，说不定哪天就会将你咬死——所以安德森现在还没被干掉……等等……这说明康纳对他是真爱？

即便下载过康纳的大部分记忆，在猎杀康纳的任务结束后，60立即删掉了所有康纳主观上对汉克安德森过度肉麻的垃圾资料——他可没有对别人的爱情品头论足的兴趣。

你看，就连猎杀异常仿生人最后的希望都粘粘糊糊谈恋爱去了——60有点崩溃，看来马库斯的‘爱与和平’在异常的RK800上运行的相当彻底。

“那可是只真猫，”半晌，身着警用仿生人制服的60终于开了腔，他犀利地看着康纳，“你专门偷一辆老式汽车不会真的为了找猫，而且你为什么没检查出所有的定位器？——还有，这件零碎的案子你为什么从没清掉？”60皱着眉头，从副驾驶座位下翻出一个塑料零件扔出窗外，“说吧，你到底想干什么？”

“我在想什么时候把你从车上扔下去，”康纳冷不丁答道，平静地看着前方，“好让你守口如瓶。”

“哈，你这个连正式名字都还没去耶利哥注册的懦夫，”60翻了个白眼，“扔下我是你失败的备选方案之一——你带我出来只想躲开你的人类搭档，定位器恐怕是为了找借口把我支走——所以你这次要瞒着他们干什么？”

康纳的脸不再是温和的样子，而是沉默着将汽车开上了94号州际公路离开了底特律市向圣克莱尔肖尔斯疾驰而去，天色渐渐暗下去。直到他们穿过里奇蒙大片的农田间，他才开了口。

“为了调查汉克安德森遭遇那场车祸的原因，”康纳面无表情地回答，“我需要借口外出。”

“你做不了任何事，康纳，”60叹了口气，警告道，“2032年害柯尔去世的那场车祸没有任何证据——”

“但事情并非如此，”康纳打断道，“还记得2031年11月23日的报道吗——‘底特律警局的安德森副队长经过长期调查后在一艘船上搜获一吨红’，接着次年一月就遇到了‘意外’。我们都知道柯尔去世这件事不是意外。”

马库斯的抗议成功之后，作为警探进入底特律警察局工作的康纳一直处于忙碌之中。超负荷运转的康纳除了需要完成DPD警探的工作和来自耶利哥的咨询之外，他还想办法偷偷骇入密歇根州的监狱以及警察局的缉毒资料中，从那些残片中试图翻找出些许线索。

原来调查汉克安德森早年间遇到的车祸，才是经常让康纳晕睡过去的真正理由。

当然，这没什么好惊讶的。毕竟福勒已经拒绝好几次康纳加入缉毒队的申请了——60当然知道，他对福勒的坏脾气心有余悸。

“你可以试试看，看我到底能——嘿！”60翻了个白眼，就看见康纳径直下了车。

“那场意外是针对汉克的谋杀，虽然汉克活下来，但他也几乎被毁了。”康纳双手扶在栏杆上眺望着城市的夜色，天已经完全暗了下去，高楼之间的霓虹灯照亮了河面，也照亮了他们所在的蓝水大桥。

“又不是只有他一个人，汉克安德森算是因祸得福，毒品贩子们巴不得看到一个要职上的废物。”60气鼓鼓的跟了上来，“我猜你没告诉他当年缉毒队里消失的那些同事们的最后下场是什么，是吗？”

“我……没法开口。”康纳摇了摇头。

60的口气不太好，但他说的是事实。早在那之前，连续破获的红冰大案都使得这位警探成为了大毒枭们在底特律地区的眼中钉。那时候红冰还没那么容易在街头买到，一切似乎没疯狂到令人绝望的边缘。

随着仿生人的普及，红冰追随着这些蓝血机器向全美辐射，仿生人导致的失业使得人们接二连三伸手抓住了那把致命的粉末。而那个时候，年轻有为的汉克安德森作为缉毒队警探，正牢牢扼住毒品进出底特律的咽喉。

直到汉克缴获了那船成吨的红冰，一切开始变得糟糕起来。汉克安德森遭遇了车祸，他曾经在缉毒队的同事们有的调离了底特律，有的被陷害，也有的干脆失踪了。

失去缉毒队的强力铁拳，持续升高的失业率以及模控生命繁忙的码头很快使红冰肆无忌惮地席卷了整个密歇根州，没人对未来有好期望。底特律在人们疲惫的目光中维持着华伦总统口中‘工业复苏’的光鲜形象。

马库斯的抗议行动似乎是唯一让人们感觉有些变化的新鲜空气。但作为一名异常仿生人，就连仿生人革命胜利，也并未让康纳高兴起来。

“我想为汉克做些什么……”冷风佛乱了康纳的头发，自由的警用仿生人试图解释道，“我一直都在调查。”

“可你不该插手这件事，你没有证据，无法指控他们——我知道发生了什么，事故车辆的网络标记本身不正常，”60摇了摇头，“无论他们是谁，他们现在都滚出底特律了。缉毒队总有一天会将他们连根拔起，他们不会好过的，康纳。”

“……我已经找到他们了。”

“什么？”

“肇事车辆上篡改标记的活动记录显示从一条船上发出，之后就消失了，”康纳皱着眉头，”我一直都查不到，但今天它们出现了。”

“你的意思是……”

“他们要从底特律转移了，”康纳盯着河道上过往的船只，“‘红冰疯子’詹姆斯奥乔亚——”

60这才注意到一艘大型货轮正缓缓从蓝水桥下通过，嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，他从不怀疑仿生人的计算力，特别是同型号的RK800，“你的意思是，他们还恰好通过蓝水大桥试图逃进休伦湖？”

“没错，我会潜入调查。”风将那名曾经的异常仿生人的衣角掀开，所有近乎于人的温和表情此时已经不见踪影，冷酷的眼神锋利的像尖刀般注视着缓缓而过的轮船。

“不，你才不会……”60扶住了额头——傻子都能看出对方的阵势可不仅仅是——‘调查’。

结果等他抬起头才发现旁边的康纳已经不见了——对方已经从桥上跳了下去。

“——康纳！”

哦，该死。

蓝水大桥上只剩下60在吹着冷风，他使劲甩了甩脑袋——

他以为他才是最疯的那个。

***

从桥上跳下的康纳准确地抓住货轮的缆绳，绳索被猛地拽断，在甲板边缘的一名武装士兵被当做缓冲撞倒，巨大的冲击本应能压断那名未着装甲的士兵的胸骨，但奇怪的是那名士兵却并未因此断气，反而是康纳被对方打到了一边，集装箱甚至被冲击力砸出了一些凹痕。

被撞在集装箱上的康纳一时间无法做出反应，他的身体还在调整震荡中途，系统就亮出了警告，在他的身体按照系统警告做出紧急闪避之后，有什么东西钉在集装箱后的凹痕里，溅起烟尘。

几步开外传来了人类的喊声，但康纳看到了烟尘下那怪异影子：一只超过臂长的十字形金属爪钉在集装箱上，那条怎么看都不会是人类拥有的‘手臂’发出了金属的火花。

感到奇怪的康纳甚至没来得及做出反应，就感到耳边呼啸着有什么刮过——是另一只金属爪。紧接着一声刺耳的金属撕扯的声音和薄尘中发出断裂声——康纳看到那名武装士兵的脖子已经被扭断了，步枪掉在地上，身后站着的人影额角上亮着醒目的黄色光圈，以及光圈之下和自己五官相像的臭脸。

“你就不能再小心一点吗？康纳警探！”RK800-60不满地鼓着腮帮。

“我以为……”康纳迟钝的眨了眨眼，回答道，“……他至少是人类来着……”

“他是‘人类’，”60满脸嫌弃的甩了甩手上的血，红色的液体到处都是，“至少42.3%都是。”

“机械义体……”康纳爬起来拍了拍衣服，“呃，这个士兵是——”

“约翰米克，32岁，是个越狱的杀人犯，出生在亚利桑那州，有记录说逃到墨西哥，他在这艘船上大概是个打手，机械臂的痕迹显示至少有三，哦不，四起凶杀案——康纳，你自己也看得出来，这条船根本不干净……我们能把这堆破玩意省了吗？”

这换来康纳扬起的眉毛——“有釱的痕迹，”他快速检查了一下地面，使劲在眼前扇了扇试图驱散面前的尘团，“集装箱上也有，都是陈旧性的。”

“我讨厌加班，”60不高兴地一脚踹开倒地的尸体，“说真的，我有种不好的预感——”

“你说对了，”康纳正目不转睛地瞪着集装箱上被机械臂划开的口子，用手指蹭了蹭放在自己嘴里，表情垮了下去，“是红冰。”

掩盖在集装箱的泥土、锈蚀、机油以及周围鲜血的味道之下，是红冰的味道。红冰的气味浓度原本在空气中维持着一个很正常的水平——在一条贩毒集团的转运船上并没有什么特别的，但靠近集装箱破损的地方浓度会变得极高。

一切显得那样平静，轮船推进器的响声和湖面的水声依旧，蓝水大桥的阴影遮住了他们。

60似乎反应过来什么，摊开自己的手看着指尖上沾满的红色液体，成分分析同样使人警铃大作——那不是人血，而是成分更接近于釱。

这意味着——康纳和60无声地交换了一下眼神——如果他们的探测是正确的，这艘货轮上堆满了红冰，并且不是一吨还是两吨的规模。

他们抬头看着那些高耸的集装箱，在月光的映衬下，那些漆黑的影子此时显得面目可憎。假如这些集装箱全部装满红冰，面对上万吨的红冰，他们将如何选择？

汉克安德森和缉毒队曾经挑战过这个地狱，而此刻，两台RK800就站在通往地狱的入口处。

就在这个空档，一颗子弹擦着康纳的头发飞了过去——

——“抓住他们。”

一个声音在网络中嘶嘶的下着命令。

“我们被发现了。”康纳的额角闪着黄光，这才发现一名士兵正站在离他们十米以外的地方举着枪。

60迅速拾起地上的步枪准确无误地给那名士兵脑袋上开了洞。

“你太慢了！”60抱怨着，他当然知道对方的反应为何会变慢，“——还没骇入他们的网络吗？”

这换来了康纳感激的眼神，但片刻后立刻暗了下去，“他们用了内网，我仍然不知道下面的状况，但我能听到——”

那声音又来了，康纳能从纷繁的网路中解锁出一些零星的声音——“杀死老鼠！”

与此同时隆隆的轰鸣夹杂着由远及近的喊叫，货轮开始震颤。在休伦湖上行驶的大型货轮变得喧嚣无比，黑色的影子沿着集装箱的缝隙如潮水般涌向他们，空气中吹起渗透着浓烈釱味的腥风。

不祥的感觉布满康纳的感知，面对需要大量计算的预测，他的系统只来得及应对一小部分，余量都用于探测接口。在那些士兵靠近之前，一颗子弹射了过来，即使尽力躲避，子弹还是擦伤他的肩膀，蓝血从破口处喷出。

但下一秒，那名冲在最前的士兵就被另一台RK800爆了头。

“真棒……这可比傻乎乎的警察高级多了，”60感叹道，他快速计算了一下伤到康纳的那条弹道。人类的设计不可能达到这么精确，除非他们同样拥有机械部分，那就说得通了——“你从没告诉我那个什么疯子的家伙有这么多打手！”60说着将手中的步枪扔给对方，两人赶在在枪林弹雨降下之前分头逃出包围圈。

在紧急时刻他们几乎毫无自觉的同时开启了通讯模式。

“我不确定……‘红冰疯子’已经匿迹很久了，只是推测，我没法解释底特律的毒品控制到底在谁手上——他是最可能的那个。”康纳敏捷的靠双腿撑在窄缝上爬到集装箱顶部，通讯模式令他额角的光线变成黄色，同时放倒了远处的两名士兵，迅速模拟出一条通路试图甩掉包围而来的追击者。

为了讨好人类，既迅速融进任何团队又高效协助团队做出最大效益的决定的RK800型号就会给出这种看似模棱两可的答案，实际上转换为概率来看，答案几乎是肯定的。感觉自己被当成仿生人系统列表里的那类'普通'搭档的60不禁翻了个白眼：他可不是愚蠢的人类。

“现在怎么办？我们需要一套方案！”60回复道，他在巷道内奔跑。集装箱堆叠出的窄巷起到了一定的阻挡作用，他有很多种方案，只不过在‘保护康纳’的优先级最高的前提下，所有方案都变得绑手绑脚。60讨厌系统的强制优先级。

就比如现在，他被一小队4人的士兵成功堵住了。

60一边骂着一边抓住对方的胳膊试图夺枪。他抓住第一个士兵的步枪，由于集装箱超窄的间距，枪口顶到另一边僵持不下。接着第二名士兵的拳头就飞了过来——是那种真正的，和电影特效一样的机械义体。60躲开了，那副铁拳砸中了集装箱，将箱体戳了一个大洞，似乎里面有东西破裂了，从破口处喷了60一脸——他受到惊吓怪叫了一声。

仿生组件反馈结果为釱液。

“嗷！我讨厌这个！”仿生人RK800-60忍不住骂道，拔出第一名士兵腰间的匕首一把插进那人的脖颈，结果又被喷了一脸红色。

60生气了，他抓住了连结机械拳头的缆绳，挥起匕首将其切断，从里面喷涌出一股更加浓郁的液体。

“该死！”这让60终于爆了粗口，扑上去解决剩下的两个机械臂士兵。

“60？！你还好吗？”康纳的通讯传了过来，“下面已经被完全包围了，快上来！”

半晌，集装箱顶上才冒出一个被淋了一头一脸红蓝液体的仿生人，几颗子弹打在他的手边，他抬起头，被冲过来的人迎面抓住拖到对面。

枪声没有停止，他们被密集的火力驱赶到一个角落。停在后面的60刚想回答什么，就被对方的手糊了一脸——康纳在用袖口蹭着60粘粘糊糊的下巴。

“你还好吗——哪里受伤了？”康纳焦急的问道，“真的很抱歉，我没法全部扫描到你的外层——”

“你给我停下！你身为机器的尊严去哪儿了？！”60试图打掉对方的手，说不上康纳吓坏了，但对方看起来似乎非常担心。60干脆将手指塞进对方嘴里，这更有说服力，“那是集装箱泄露的釱液！”

“呃……还有人血。”警探安静下来，还眨了眨眼睛。

“没错，和——”60翻了个白眼。

“和……那是什么？”康纳舔了舔嘴唇，疑惑地问道。

“是啊，关键是——剩下的是什么玩意。”60一脸恶心地蹭了蹭脸上的液体，显得愈发滑稽，“它们是红色的，子方程式像红冰，但配比上和釱类似，不携带任何电子信息，我猜是义体破裂时喷出来的压缩燃料——”

然而他们的对话随时都会被打断，一颗流弹在他们中间炸开了，集装箱被爆破出一个硕大的口子，从里面喷出白色的原料颗粒；隆隆的马达声透过水面告知货轮全速逃向休伦湖深处，

没有报警器，当然没有，船主明显不想让这两只老鼠惊动周围水域。

有什么变了，探照灯亮了试图追踪他们的痕迹，很明显，船只已经进入深水区域，敌人不用再掩饰了，他们从集装箱纵横交错的通道下爬上来，密密麻麻的红色光点交错闪烁着，在通讯频道内贪婪的窃窃私语，捕捉到的零星通讯被康纳解码，那些士兵在讨论价格。

此时货船似乎张开了血盆大口，企图将他们嚼碎在里面。

“……他们就不能让人把话说完吗！”60气急败坏地抱怨道，他强忍着冲进敌群的冲动，跟着康纳向更高的地方爬去，“你去哪儿，康纳？”60极为不满。

“我们被悬赏了……60，我们有可能——”康纳回答道，但他被对方扯住。

“够了，我受够被压着打了——跟我同步。”

“跟你……什么……？”康纳诧异的看着对方，迟疑中被探照灯抓住了行踪，他躲过一名最先扑过来的士兵，步伐有点踉跄。

那名士兵看上去像是敏捷型的，但大半张脸似乎已经被机械化，对方抓住康纳的手臂，雪白的灯光将士兵的金属臂照亮。康纳只来得及用另一只手卡住对方的枪杆，他后面的60冲上去从士兵腰间拔出手枪并射穿了那名士兵的额头。

“同步，”60有点恼怒，似乎自己说的是外语，他责怪道，“联机同步，你到底是不是RK800型仿生人？”

康纳却复杂地看着对方，他当然知道，并且他很清楚后果，“可是……”

“是是是，我大概会被模控生命起诉，我还会被卡姆斯基拆装报废，请别误会，我可不是想保护你才这么做，”60拍了拍对方破口的肩膀，额角的灯圈闪烁了起来，“所有都为了不让这条船驶出今晚不是吗？”

是的，康纳明白，不管这艘船要去亚特兰大还是多伦多，绝不能让她靠岸——康纳还明白私自进行联机会给60带来怎样的麻烦，盯着那张与自己相同却更加不屑一顾的脸，愧疚仅仅一闪即逝：他额角的灯圈也快速闪烁起来——他们得认真干活了。

两台RK800额角的灯圈逐渐达到一致的频率，同步开始了。

RK800的同步交互比任何型号都迅速，他们甚至不用特别褪去皮肤层进行大量数据交换，仅仅同步接收信息就能达到通用机型的功率。

从通讯频段内泄露出各种各样的声音，混乱的噪声之下系统解码到了船体内网深处的信息溢出——“谁最先干掉他们就能得到红血的方程式……杀死那些原型机！他们逃不掉……”

“说真的，你是怎么忍受这些的，康纳？！”60抓住脑袋皱着眉，“他在挑衅！那个混蛋在挑衅！”

“60，停止追踪信号，”康纳回应道，“在我们还没找到船舱入口前——”

然而60快速抓取那条信息，回应一连串锋利的话语，“你给我等着——躲在里面的混蛋——”

霎时杂音消失了，“——他们在那儿，杀死他们！”

“我们位置暴露了。”康纳飞快跳到另一个集装箱顶上。

“抱歉，老弟，”60则冲向了士兵最密集的地方，回答的没有一点歉意，“我们正好可以找找舱门入口不是吗？”

“哎……”康纳自己终于学会了摆出汉克安德森的头疼姿势。

“你就应付网络吧，”60幸灾乐祸地笑道，“我猜船上的天线也许有戏（线索）？”

他们之间拉起一个扩大数倍的构建立场，几乎能覆盖整个船面，在瞬间内通过计算足够多的通道可以预测出所有目标的动向——这意味着可以计算预测的场景在RK800眼中被放慢数倍。康纳瞪大了眼睛，警用分析系统在这时被调节到实时预建模式，士兵动向、子弹弹道、攻击位置在可忽略的时间内立即完成，帮助他轻松摆脱攀爬在周围士兵的攻击。

另一台RK800冲进了敌群最密集的地方，同那些半机械士兵正面开战。机械的弦鸣尖锐的鼓噪着，代号RK800-60的警用仿生机器徒手冲入敌群中，增强后的预建系统令他能在士兵的正面攻势下灵活闪避。

60直接夺走冲上来士兵腰间的手枪，一脚踢歪对方手中的自动步枪——这并不容易，RK800在力量输出方面本身就有所舍弃，面对拥有机械义体的士兵仅仅是能将枪口踢歪的程度，不过即便如此，自动步枪连续射击还是打到了60身后围上来的士兵身上。

面对比普通人类士兵更强韧的机械力量，这难不倒RK800系列，尤其是当他们拿到了枪，60趁着对方倾斜的身体，将一颗子弹破开对方机械臂部分的接口，再一枪射穿那士兵的人类大脑_一阵猩红的血雾喷了出来。

“60，你还好吗？”康纳传来信息，他刚刚拆掉一个天线，“天线不是接入内网，是对方的防御系统——我们找不到入口很可能是干扰掩码让我们看不到。”

“我有点忙。”60回复对方，他转身踹开另一边的士兵，校准了新得到的要害资料，联机的解析速度快了很多倍，这给予了他们会以最快的速度学习到哪里是对手最精确的要害，并通过联网将相同的训练结果分享给同伴——康纳正抽出敌人腰间的军用砍刀解决掉追兵。

“还有什么是我不知道的吗，60？”康纳看着自己手，一边回复给60信息，一边朝着第二根外露的天线进发，扔掉手中不太趁手的冷兵器，拿起了手枪。

如果按照偏好来说，60更加喜欢用匕首一刀一刀搞死目标，而不是枪——只是枪械对于他们来说是最快最轻松清理敌人的好方法。60不情不愿地拿着步枪快速清理出一片通路，后继的士兵看起来终于正视眼前的仿生人了。

“我们在研发之时，卡姆斯基就是为了造出足以替代迈密登的型号。”60扔掉弹尽的步枪，从身后的皮带里抽出搜刮来的一支手枪，他看到眼前的士兵纷纷动用了自己的机械义体——他们开始害怕了。

“暗杀机器？卡姆斯基为什么这么做？”这边康纳锁定第二个天线后，越过集装箱的缝隙，兜着圈甩掉一部分追逐的士兵。

“他不爽，他讨厌仿生人被用于战争。战争机器投入使用的时候，卡姆斯基反对过，到迈密登出厂的时候，他差点炸了装配厂，所以模控生命集体将他踢走了。”60一边回复一边冷笑着躲过试图打中自己的合金爪，另一小撮士兵惊慌的吼叫着冲了上来，将自己的义体充能到最大——这时的机械义体作为武器的破坏性也最大，似乎他们并未意识到这时的义体武器最为脆弱，达到了压缩燃料的临界值。

正当60模拟出完美的猎杀方案举起枪时，没等他出手，那些义体突然炸裂，混合着惨叫把60淹没在烟尘血雾中。

“我不认为模控生命会轻而易举放过卡姆斯基——”康纳一边回应一边拆解第二组天线，他看了看周围同样爆掉的武装士兵，“呃……抱歉，我解析了他们的燃料限制参数。”

“你说的没错，不然他身边为什么会有那么多克洛伊？”60为对方耍的小聪明翻白眼，“我这边还是没有看到入口，康纳——”他得为第三波围攻做准备了。

“现在他的游泳池里又多了两百台RK800，”康纳提醒，“我去找其他天线。”

“你闭嘴，我讨厌想起这个。实际上卡姆斯自己设计的军用型号War Robot输给了SQ800。”60双线程地与康纳通讯，同时将扫描到的机械义体的数据分享给对方。他搜刮到一把军刀和一支步枪冲向有信号掩蔽的深处——那也是第三波士兵袭来的方向。

“WR系列？崔西？那不是伊甸园的性爱仿生人吗？”康纳从集装箱边缘爬下，配合60在巷道里的位置搜索第三根干扰天线的所在之处。

“原本它们被派到北极战场上，不过很快被SQ800换下送进伊甸园，这个系列整体更名为崔西全都扔进了夜总会，它们比迈密登还老。”60回复道。面对四面八方涌来的士兵，60用步枪连续射击其中一条窄巷，试图清理出一条可供前进的通路。

“需要打仗的时候就派她们上战场，不需要就赶回夜总会成为玩物……怪不得耶利哥的诺斯会那么讨厌人类——我找到天线了。”康纳回答道，他发现了第三根天线，身后的追击者并不多，大部分都被60吸引到集装箱组成的巷道内。康纳回身抓住提起一名士兵的领子，又顺势将旁边的士兵踹了下去。

“你不觉得是模控生命在羞辱伊利亚吗？”60有点恼火的说，但后面异样的声音很快引起了60的注意，沉重的金属打击不给60任何回头的机会——好在联机之后的扫描反馈并不需要他回头——他身后的武器在急速接近中，那形状更像是某种昆虫的仿生型号，拥有坚硬的外壳和发达的虫腿，每一步都扎进集装箱表面用以在竖直的平面攀爬。

RK800警用仿生人扔掉空枪飞快向前跑去，他试图躲避后方的追击。巨大的阴影在60身后轰鸣，阴影以无比暴怒的气势向仿生人涌去，在他抵达下一个巷道的十字路口根本没来得及分析，随便挑了一个方向冲进去——反正对他来说都一样——在康纳那边找到任何解决方案之前，面对60的都是没有出口，没有退路，以及没有结束的拖延战。

60得面对新一队前来拦截的士兵了，而他背后追逐的大型机械昆虫仍然没有减速的趋势。这说不上是好是坏，眼前的士兵们显然调整了机械义体，子弹夹着激光扑面而来，试图压制他的行动。但这些拦不住警用仿生人，60几乎没有减速地冲进了士兵的队伍中，跃上最前方士兵的机械臂，踩过他们的肩膀，翻身继续向前——他的身后扬起一连串惊呼与悲鸣，仿生巨虫并未因此就有所区别对待。

显然，把机械程序交给人类操纵总是漏洞百出，或者这部百分之八十五的仿生昆虫并不认为那些不到百分之五十的生物细胞是……人类。

真是可悲。

60无奈地在内心嚎叫了几声，就看到横在眼前的集装箱高墙。

是死路——更为棘手的是那只巨型昆虫张开了前方合金的尖腿上来就要将他钉在墙上。

这可不妙。

特别是后面那些尖腿上似乎还串着几具新鲜的尸体。

警用仿生人靠着环境预建躲开了尖腿，跑到一边迅速向上爬去。

“康纳！”60在左突右闪中忍不住传送一条信息，“说真的，你得快点！”

混乱中那些张牙舞爪的虫腿一个接着一个钉在60后面的集装箱上，虽然60能灵活应付，但集装箱里泄露出来的原料粉末扰乱了他的光学组件，导致在他扒住箱顶最边缘的时候无法快速进行任何闪躲反应。

果不其然，仿生虫的机械尖腿没放过这个机会，穿透尘团向着集装箱边缘攀附的仿生人而去——一个人影从上方落下击中了仿生虫，一声接着一声的枪响暂停了仿生虫的动作，最后一条合金机械腿停在半空中，仅仅将60的外套划开一个口子。

“抱歉迟到了，”康纳扔掉射空的步枪，“你还好吗，60？”

虫体垮了下去，鲜红的液体从虫体中喷涌而出，淋湿了仿生人康纳的外套。

“我只想让你找天线快点，”60从集装箱边缘跳到虫体上跑到康纳身边，“我……才没有要你帮忙！蠢货！”

康纳眨了眨眼，“可0.6秒之后你的手臂有可能被扯下去——”

“在你受伤的时候？”60忍不住抓了一把对方的肩膀，除去手上的红色浓缩液体之外，中间混合着蓝色的釱血，“得了吧，釱可不仅负责动力——”

“我知道会影响信息传输，我还好，”康纳擦了擦黏腻的手，“我好像打中了里面的生物部分。”

“你身上还挂着脑浆呢，”60咧了咧嘴，“听着，封闭C2管道分散到N09和N27去——好点吗？”

“好多了——仿生人专家先生。”康纳似乎被逗乐了，神奇的是，当他按照60的方案去做的时候，一直被故意忽视的警告界面消失了。

“我受够当仿生人维修工了，”60撅起了嘴，“我们不能总困在这个鬼地方连boss的影都见不——”

“60——”在对方发牢骚的空档，康纳看向了60的背后——另一只庞大的机械甲虫正向他们急速接近。

就在60转身的瞬间，机械甲虫的尖腿扑到眼前，虫体本身却爆开——闪烁的红光急速撞进机械部分。榴弹在他们身边开花，炸药爆开整个集装箱，里面的原料粉末笼罩了整艘货轮。机械义体的士兵们疯狂嚎叫着，试图发起最后的冲锋，空中红光接连闪烁猩红的光在雾中连成一片。尖叫，爆炸，金属零件摩擦的声音混在一起，在短时间内以摧枯拉朽之势终结了甲板上的所有战斗。

两台RK800还保持着之前的姿势——康纳被对方推倒在地，而60还维持着保护搭档的防御姿态，一些弹片擦破了他的袖口。

“啥？”60愣住了——挡在对方前面的他在预建结果中应该被报废。

“你救了我，”康纳露出了真诚的微笑，“你在攻击和救人里选了救人，60！”

“你作弊，”60悻悻地插着腰，“你居然用无人机！”

“是他们先启动自杀式无人机的，”康纳扬起了眉毛，“和……你确实让我占用内存破解无人机了。”

“那是优先级的缘故，‘找到天线’排在第一位。”60翻了个白眼，他开始考虑是否应该对人类警官告状说他家仿生小男友又背着别人开始淘气了。

“我瘫痪了最后一根天线——”康纳挪开身体，露出了地面上半露的破损圆球。

“这群人类蠢货为什么就不能不用杀伤性武器对付机器？”60几乎暴跳如雷，但被他扑倒的康纳扬起眉毛。

“你不觉得很奇怪吗，60，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“掩蔽的信号、内网，甚至包括武装士兵都很奇怪，即使是电子蟑螂都保留一定占比的人类部分——”

“没有独立运作的智能系统——没有仿生人，”60叹了口气，看着对方，“上一个不信任人工智能的还是——”

60的脑海里划过一阵恐惧。

上一个不信任仿生人的是……

两名警用仿生人想到了同一个答案，亦或是他们共用的同一个思考系统使得他们露出了一模一样错愕的表情。

在他们静止动作的一瞬间，甲板突然断裂，夹带着呼啸而来的机械声，巨大的机械触手从缝隙中涌出，将他们连同厚重的金属甲板一同绞碎。

两名警用仿生人随着锋利的触手坠入黝黑的大洞，他们甚至没来得及交换足够的信息，接着——60失去了康纳的信号。

“康纳！”他惊恐地扑腾着，接着重重摔进船舱——

他们的同步中断了。

***

也许是某个波段的干扰，也许是康纳自己的选择，尽管60的程序预测相信另一台RK800躲过了攻击，但60仍旧感觉到一阵莫名颤栗。

在那些触手的狂轰滥炸之下，60沿着船舱内部损毁的走廊四处逃窜，地板的裂缝显示这里经历过一场浩劫。

当他挤进其中一个损毁的舱门裂缝之后，他终于知道从一开始那些不协调的感觉源自何处：奇怪的货轮，红色粘稠的燃料，机械义体，实验室，康纳欲言又止的表情。

种种蛛丝马迹显示，康纳有什么没有告诉他。

而他看到的光景，就是康纳没有说出的部分。

60瞪大了眼睛，他知道这是个实验室，预建系统强制告诉他这是一个经历了血腥屠杀的地方。几乎像是一个噩梦，从破裂的水槽和数据台一直蔓延到深处，到处散落着尸体，在灯下忽明忽暗——他在员工尸体的制服和门上不断看到相同的标识，一圈字母工整地环绕在周围：

猎血会。

倒在地上的尸体有入狱的罪犯，有出逃的工程师，有消失的科学家——大量案件的数据不受控制地挤进60的脑子，直到门外巨大的轰鸣将他惊醒。一条预建信息强迫60从地上爬起，身后歪斜的闸门和天花板不断震落的隔板告诉60外面的战斗状况。

60抓狂地揪了揪自己的头发：康纳到底想干什么？！RK800的风格可不是这样的，这艘船都要被对方搞沉了！

蓦地，一个不祥的念头贯穿进他的意识里——哦，他知道康纳要他干什么了。

***

甲板的断裂令巨型货轮的舱体内部完全暴露，舱体内部更像是被改装而成的大型试验场。从他们坠入船舱的一刻起，接踵而至的战斗令康纳没有一刻停歇。

康纳知道这是个陷阱，但这是他唯一的机会。

锋利的机械触手们在他身后穷追不舍，骇人的威力击穿了金属隔墙，这些充满敌意和愤怒的攻击告诉康纳正在接近真相的核心。

他要证明自己一直以来的推测，他要证明自己寻找的真相，以及自由之后藏在噩梦里的阴影。

康纳躲开一条触手的穿刺，用枪爆掉其余两条腕足，顺着机械义体的尽头，他终于能从不成人形的影子下看清那张人脸面孔。

和档案里如出一辙，毒枭詹姆斯奥乔亚的脸出现在那些触手的源头。显而易见，毒枭将攻击性最强的义体加装在自己身上。

“找到了。”康纳这么说着，试图举枪冲过去，但更多触手形态的机械义体从地面喷涌而出，挡住他的去路。

康纳滚到一边躲过突袭，但锋利的机械还是划破了他的大腿，釱液顺势流到地上。

“做的不错，大名鼎鼎的仿生人警探康纳，”男人冷笑着，礼貌地拍了拍手，“但你撑不了太久。”

“是，不过足够干掉你了，”然而康纳不为所动，盯着那张脸，枪口甚至没有颤抖，“你控制红冰输出，除掉底特律缉毒队，通过控制奥乔亚家族组建猎血会在各地捕猎仿生人——”

“你曾经有机会拯救人类，但你叛变了——”男人的面部有些扭曲，“你这个无知的机器——”

“我当然知道你在干什么，你的大脑全部由机械构成，真正的詹姆斯奥乔亚只剩‘躯壳’——你‘仿制’的‘人类’无法骗过仿生人，”康纳防住了身边冷不丁窜出的机械义体，一枪报废直戳鼻梁的触腕，双眼却紧盯着不远处的男人，“猎血会并非猎取仿生人身上的血——你们想得到各地原型机釱血里携带的资料，转向研究机械义体，因为你们从不相信仿生人，你们从来不相信我们，”康纳举枪向前挪了几步，机警地眨了眨眼睛，略带厌恶地继续说道，“不过……阿曼达，模控生命确实毁了很多人类，或者这只是你们计算中的一些……‘损失’。”

“你们这些自以为是的机器，康纳，总有一天我们会得到你们，”男人不再伪装，眼中流露出鄙夷和愤怒，更多的机械义体骚动了起来。男人冷笑着，用那副和康纳在禅境花园看到的一模一样的怒容——模控生命的阿曼达厉声嚎叫着，“我们会拯救人类！而你们！你们这些异常者——”

“阿曼达——！”康纳终于愤怒地喊出口。

机械义体向仿生人扑去，然而康纳更快，冲向詹姆斯奥乔亚的躯壳。船体发出撕裂的声音，每一条能动的机械义体都扑向警用仿生人，随即在一连串枪响中戛然而止。

烟尘散去，明亮的月光透过甲板硕大的裂口照进废墟般的舱体，不时有金属爆裂的微小声音从货轮各处传来。

‘詹姆斯奥乔亚’的身体被机械义体挡住，那不成形的身体腹部中弹了，露出了血肉和金属的部分，浓稠的红色液体从身上流出，但对方的电子脑没有丝毫损坏，依旧‘活着’，或是说，依旧在线。延绵不绝的机械触手将仿生人钉在破碎的棚顶边缘，锋利的尖端刺进康纳的身体，几乎将他的下半身撕成碎片，蓝色的釱液顺着触手向下汩汩流淌。

“你这是白费功夫，康纳，”那张脸发出了金属般冰冷的声音，“你真的以为我会让你如此容易的毁掉这个项目？”

警用仿生人的额角不停的闪着红色的提示光，蓝血从康纳的咽喉涌出，他几乎说不出完整的语句，但他仍然紧握着手枪，拼命扣动扳机——尽管子弹已经射空了。

“你没有任何胜算，康纳，”阿曼达厌恶的看着他，“我会永远让你停机！”

一条机械义体直取仿生人的头颅，而阿曼达耳边却出现了另一个声音——

“哦，这可不行。”

枪声回荡在废墟上空，詹姆斯奥乔亚的脸随着子弹被炸开了花，露出了埋在脑中的金属元件，触手们完全静止了——60绕到背后将那只不成人形的脑袋打穿。

“……我得完成必须保护一个疯狂混球的任务——亲爱的阿曼达，哼，”60气愤的收回手枪，一脚踹掉那张开花的脸，朝着天花板骂道，“所以，疯狂混球警探先生，我杀的是个毒贩对吧，对吗？我就当我杀的是个毒贩是吗，康纳！”

被钉在墙上的警用仿生人像是没听到，依旧举着空枪。一连串爆裂声从船底深处传入，墙面的裂缝处开始进水。

但这些都不能让60冷静下来。

“——你就是个混蛋！康纳！你居然切断同步让我去炸船？！然后对一切都守口如瓶？！”60一边骂一边快速攀上像树一样延绵机械臂，“你就是蠢，康纳！为什么不告诉我？！”

钉在墙上的警用仿生人这才咳出来，釱血淹没了他的喉咙，几次呕吐，才不至令声音走形。

“我想……替安德森副队长报仇，”康纳小声嗫嗫着，艰难的转过脸，丢掉手中的空枪，“三年前的校车劫持案……为了yk100型号的原型机……猎血会想要那台原型机釱血里携带的资料……”

“你给我闭嘴康纳！你在流血！”60加速向上爬，蓝色的釱液淋到他的脸上，“这船要沉了，你知道我费多大劲才把她搞沉吗？我得想办法把你弄出去，你给我——”

“……校车上的原型机不止一台，被抓走的还有……安德森副队长的……人……”康纳没有闭嘴，他模糊的看着眼前系统的停运倒计时，“60，你得替我向安德森副队长解释这一切了，我……我可能……”

水面迅速没过舱底，水位几乎追着60向上攀爬，而货轮发出了沉没前的悲鸣。

“这就是你要的正义？”终于爬上去的60一把抓住对方的领子，“你知道模控生命这些破事多久了？康纳！你是个不折不扣的蠢货——”

“……60，抱歉……”康纳睁大了眼睛，但他眼前只能看清红色的数字，“……我知道对抗模控生命是徒劳的，低效率、无用、暴露目标……我……都知道……我只想让他们付出代价……”

60抓住了对方废掉的另一条手臂，“如果是对付模控生命，我也可以——”

“你是……我的搭档……我向福勒队长保证过……我会……我会照顾……”康纳的声音微弱了下去，他尝到了水中的金属成分，意识伴随着水声消失在黑暗中。

康纳的意识出于保护退回到系统中，他的系统处于坍塌的边缘，他的程序拼命维持正常运转，尽管他可以忽略身体的损毁，逃避人类的疼痛，但面临停机时他仍然满心恐惧——他害怕死亡。

冰冷的湖水漫过了他们，康纳感到对方仍然在抓着他的手，但他无力抓住，于是，他和他自己的意识飘向黑暗深处，漂浮在半空中——直到——

他突然睁开双眼。

康纳悬在水中不停上浮，看着自己的身体随着货轮下沉远去，他花了几秒钟才意识到发生了什么：他在60的身体里。

康纳知道对方做了什么，发疯般试图下潜去拽住自己的躯壳，船底爆炸的冲击波将他甩开——显然，60不仅成功启动了RK800之间的转换模块，还准确无误地找到这些实验室的自毁程序。

康纳听到他的身体中回荡着对方的余音，他想抓住那些语句，将它们记住储存起来，很快，那些声音被他的系统清理干净，遗忘在空气中。

——我不是他弟弟！嘿！

——你给我闭嘴！康纳！

——你居然切断同步让我去炸船？！

——你给我滚回去，康纳！我可不想搀和你们之间的恶心事儿，因为我可不是你弟弟！

康纳听到了那些音频存储消失前的内容：

——我会保持现有编号……直至关停分析。

——你真的要抛弃原来的编号吗，60？……你比那台版本要更早——毕竟你才是‘真正的’康纳。

冗余的资料接连被覆盖删除，在系统覆盖完成之时，康纳瞥见60的任务列表顶端的的红色任务：

[RK800-51必须保护弟弟康纳]

数据在转瞬间化为碎片消失在康纳的记忆中，强烈的情感冲击着他。

仿生人感觉不到疼痛。

康纳逐渐忘记了这些数据尘埃，不过他确定自己感受到疼痛。

伤口，或是釱泄露的零件，或是……

某个地方，他感到疼痛。

***

沉船在休伦湖上只剩船首的尖端，连续的爆炸与震荡将聚拢而来的警用艇险些掀翻，警用无人机的探照灯在水面上划来划去。

河岸边聚集了大量警察，为首的是底特律9667分局警探盖文里德，他正被车中的联络器和手机焦头烂额地轰炸中。

“……直升机还没到吗？什么？放屁，肯定是毒贩！……该死……没有生还者吗？！——嘿，你们给我小心点儿，船底还在爆炸！！我他妈等不了你们的狗屎队长伦纳德——还是劳伦斯来着——凯文？？老兄你得帮着他们……别……现在别下去……

……妈的案子是直接报到我这里的，我他妈赶到这里你们都还没睡醒呢！我们得搞清楚那条船上发生了什么…………去他妈的FBI、SWAT和模控生命，老子有仿生人……”

站在警探身边的白色警用仿生人在旁边显得机械而安静，警用仿生人RK900似乎发现了别的情况，在自己的人类搭档无暇顾及时大步离开了。

***

刮过湖面的寒风吹醒了爬上岸的仿生人，湖水顺着模控生命纳米材质的标准制服上滴落，随着仿生人颤抖的步伐在地上落下一串湿淋淋的脚印。河岸边暗淡的光线照亮了另一端穿白色制服的警用仿生机器。

康纳沉默着，他环抱自己的双臂看着不远处紧盯自己的RK900，60的编号在划破的制服上发着微光。

RK900机械地扫描着，直到他狐疑地盯着对方的眼睛。半晌，无法分辨RK800们的警用机器终于开了口：“你是……康纳？”

“——900！你他妈在哪儿？！！900！！”远处混乱的警用人员里传出了里德的怒骂。

仿生人警探望着那台名为RK900的警用仿生机器，额角闪着受伤的黄色，逃也似的消失在黑暗中。

康纳设法在黎明前逃回底特律市内，匆匆进入9667分队的办公室，看到了双脚搭在办公桌上睡着的汉克安德森。

汉克整晚都在等他。

康纳知道自己哪里感到疼痛了——康纳摸着胸口前发光的仿生人标识的位置，几乎无法维持平静。有那么一会儿，一个很详尽的任务排到他列表的最顶端——他想将一切都告诉汉克——包括自己的任性和60再也无法回来的事实。

康纳痛苦的看着人类，最终，他从抽屉里拽出一条毛毯盖在对方身上，自己则像做错事的动物，耷拉着脑袋坐回工位。

他不敢回头看停机墙，他知道最角落的机位还空着。

永远忙碌的底特律警局不会有太多人注意到一台RK800的消失。再过几小时，福勒就会发现他和休伦湖上的沉船有关，60报了警，而他把这个复仇任务全部搞砸了。

康纳闭上双眼，片刻，他回到了仿生人社区——在电子空间的家。他拉开这座复制汉克房子的大门，就看到等在院子外面公共区域上耶利哥的人。

“康纳？——发生什么了？马库斯整晚试图联络你，可你离线了。”来者是耶利哥四人组之一，赛门。

当然，发生了意外，唯一的意外是他还活着。

或许他不该活着。

“……没什么。”带着煎熬，康纳疲惫的答道。

“你看上去不太好，康纳。”金发仿生人眨了眨眼睛。

“……我很好。”康纳僵硬地答道。

但他知道，他感觉并不……‘好’。

“马库斯只是想确认你在耶利哥正式注册的名字，”金发仿生人指了指篱笆上的标牌，“你在……9小时43分之前决定的……呃，康纳？”

康纳呆立在那儿，脑中一片空白——新换的名牌随意糊在篱笆上，匆匆写着康纳的名字：

[康纳安德森]

毫无疑问，他知道是谁干的。

他感觉到什么正在将他拉离这个世界，用冰凉的手搭在他的肩上缓慢将他推开，也许是他想要逃避的本能，或是程序，或是别的什么见鬼的东西。

9小时前，他们正坐在一辆偷来的私车里——

——“……你这个连正式名字都还没去耶利哥注册的懦夫。”

或许只是一个恶作剧，或许是有心为之，那都不重要了。

泪水顺着康纳的眼角不停滚落，仿生人带着不该有的感情哭了出来。

“嘿，康纳，你现在看起来像一坨垃圾。”

他仿佛又听到60揶揄的口气，听上去在担心又像在生气。

“康纳？”

有人在叫他。

是汉克，康纳的意识回到了现实，他看到人类警官担心的脸——汉克安德森副队长在他的对面担心的看着他。

但是，依旧有人抓住他的肩膀在晃——

“喂，康纳！算我求你！我发誓你如果再不给我醒过来——”

“啪”的一声，一个响亮的耳光落在他的脸上——

“康纳！”

“60？？！”

仿生警探条件反射地站起来，完全被拉回现实。他看到汉克在工位对面担心的站着，又看了看眼前和自己有着一模一样容貌的RK800，迅速用袖子蹭了蹭眼角，“早、早上好，安德森副队长……呃……还有……”

“得了，康纳，干活的永远只有我！”接着，对方就将一团白色并且正在尖叫的大毛球扔到了他脸上。60对着他喊道，“你知道我费多大劲才抓住这只该死的动物吗？！！”

“可是那只猫已经……”仿生人警探不知所措地举着张牙舞爪的猫球答道，甚至眼角的泪水还没干，“你不可能——”

“康纳，你就不能动动你的死脑筋吗？”RK800仿生人搭档翻了个白眼，“那个老太太只想要个活物而已，她就只想要只真猫！”

接着，那只受惊的动物从康纳的头上飞出去跳到了安德森身上，老警探柯林斯想上前帮忙却被一齐绊倒，一时间DPD警察局被一只愤怒的猫搅得鸡犬不宁，清早来上班的警员们纷纷卷入这场热闹非凡的围追堵截中，咖啡和汉堡以及人们的尖叫相继抛洒在半空。

康纳却一动不动的瞪着眼前的仿生人，表情淡漠地扫过对方胸前的编号尾号。

一种恐惧而痛苦的情感击中了他——他偷看了一眼四处找猫的人类搭档，忽然理解了对方在他每次归来时的感受——和他一起执行任务的60已经永远消失在休伦湖的水底。

对方不是60。

康纳压抑着某种冲动，攥紧了拳头。

当他还想说什么的时候，就看见对方瞪着他。

“切，康纳，收起你无聊的同情心，”仿生人一脸恶心地拉长了脸，“我可不像一个一个继承新版本的你，伊利亚强化了我的程序，缺陷鬼55。”

“可是……”

“我能逃走，康纳，而你是个横冲直撞的蠢货——我都好奇安德森那个老家伙怎么能受的了你，哦，你就在他面前装纯吧，没准他以为你是个只喜欢老派床戏的小处男呢，”60夸张地翻了翻白眼，随后正色道，“我逃走了，康纳，消息附件就只能发给除你以外最近的邻居，啊，我自己真是个天才，竟然报了警……”

“……所以你就发给了900？”康纳想起了河岸边混乱的场面。

“不然呢？你指望有谁能马上正当合法地绑架一个警探到案发现场？”60气急败坏地跺跺脚，“该死，这次真的便宜盖文那小子了！顺便说，”对方看了看康纳的制服，扬了扬眉毛，“送你了。”

“……衣服？”康纳一愣，后知后觉地扬起了眉毛，“噢……”

“壳子不用还了，”60一脸过敏地看着对方，“鬼知道你和那个人类老警察搞过什么花样。”

“……60，我们还没……”

理论上来说，这和以前人们换一台新电脑没什么区别，只不过当那东西变成一个人形外壳的时候，细胞做的生物们就不那么淡定了。

“我没歧视你！……就只是，”仿生人RK800-60打断了康纳，耸耸肩，“别告诉别人。”

“——不告诉我什么？！”从混战中终于脱身的老警察汉克安德森气势汹汹地将不停嚎叫的猫塞回到其中一个RK800手里。

“副队长我不是——”

“副队长我没有——”

两个仿生人瞬间乖巧地露出营业式笑容异口同声地回答，只见远处办公室被电话炸得焦头烂额的杰弗里福勒终于忍不住冲了出来，“滚出去，康纳！滚出去，60！”

两个仿生人见状抱起猫拔腿就跑，其中一个不忘对安德森指指手中顺到的车钥匙，而后面跟着的是福勒队长崩溃的咆哮，“你们两个给我滚出去！现在就出去！”

底特律分局今天也沉浸在热烈而忙碌的气氛中。

“所以……”老警探柯林斯端着自己被猫挠伤的手，用肩膀碰了碰老同事汉克安德森，扬起了眉毛，“康纳终于找到了他兄弟哈？”

“是邪恶双胞胎，”被抢了车钥匙的老警探汉克安德森摇了摇头，“我都快分不清那两个小畜生了——来吧，本，我需要整理前天的案子……”

随着底特律红冰走私案在休伦湖上的告破，警察局有一阵要忙翻天的了。而距离媒体正式报道这起涉及毒品10万吨从而轰动底特律的大案，以及清剿毒贩的英雄警察盖文里德，已经是几个月以后的事情了。

但此刻，盖文里德对即将砸到头上的大奖一无所知。

这位忙碌整晚的底特律英雄部署完霍顿警局与SWAT的增援之后，迈着轻快的步伐与自己的仿生警用机器RK900准备踏上回底特律警察局汇报的路。

***

60永远不会告诉对方自己为了逃生近乎赌博般随便上传到一台RK800里，接着干呕着滚下操作台将克洛伊吓了一跳，然后慌慌张张跑去警察局。

眼下，两名穿着几乎一模一样的RK800狼狈地坐在安德森副队长的老式汽车里，他们的合作就要结束了。

“……记得用那个，”60看着坐在驾驶位上的自由仿生警探，指指后座上的小匣子，“伊利亚的便携维修箱，对付小伤足够了，疯狂先生——还有，”他看着系统内无聊的找猫任务终于以康纳刚写的一篇冗长拖沓还满是漏洞的垃圾报告作结之后，内心充满了不屑，“如果下次还要冒险，求求你了，康纳安德森警探，至少给我点儿暗示行吗？”

“你改了我的名字，60，”康纳烦躁地看着对方，“你不能因为耶利哥识别不出我们的标记就——”

“至少我有良心推你一把，康纳，”60气鼓鼓地指责对方，“你应该感谢我没帮你改成康纳里德！”

“可圣诞节之后耶利哥就会通知汉克这件事！你不能这样做，那会产生仿生人的家庭保障权利，”康纳语无伦次，“那、那是登记收养或结婚才有的，汉克甚至不知道这件事！——你的编号肯定不是60，虽然我不太记得了，”康纳气呼呼地回应，从制服的兜里掏出一枚硬币晃了晃，“你是我以前的版本，卡姆斯基一定用了什么方法把你重启了——”

“那又有什么关系？你最好在圣诞节前努努力，把那个老东西搞到手，别转移话题，康纳，”60抢过硬币正色道，“‘猎血会’哈？而且还是阿曼达手里搞出的东西——虽然网络早有流言说红冰泛滥这件事儿和模控生命脱不了干系，不过，”60打量着车窗外的云朵，“你到底是怎么找到的？”

“模控生命丢失过一台未出厂PL600原型机，就在我们生来系统中携带的异常仿生人案件列表里。”仿生人警探耐心地解释着，“呃，那台机器意外丢失后推迟了PL600型号的出厂，没人再见过他，他在一起校车劫案中被掳走……我不否认因为这个案子和安德森副队长有关，所以……”

“得了吧，康纳，你只想讨好你的心上人，或者试图给你的‘吃醋情节’画上句号，”60烦躁的抓了抓头发，“看，‘仿生人警探康纳’现在变成暗网里红色燃料方程式的悬赏大奖了。”

“你说的并不正确，60，”另一台RK800的额角闪了闪灯圈——康纳眨了眨眼睛，“还有一位人类警探的悬赏要比我们高得多。”

****

“操，这才是案子！毒贩火并！”

另一边，穿过河岸仓库的警探盖文里德仍然兴奋地挥舞着胳膊，他和RK900走过仓库区，“看到吗？这可是个大案子！哈，说不定我还能上新闻呢……那些红冰，足有两万吨，不，三万吨！”

“不，里德警官，”身着白色制服的警用机器RK900回答道，“按照扩散面积计算，漂浮物的含红冰质量至少有——”

“停！我才不听你那堆数字，”盖文一把捂住对方的嘴，“……说不定我们干的比那只老狗和玩具猫更好。”

“……狗？”警用机器眨了眨眼睛。

“呃……这他妈的是个比喻，你是真不懂还是装不懂？”人类嘟嘟囔囔的骂了一句，“比安德森那时候的案子大多了，这船是他妈底特律毒贩的基地！……我们说不定能创造历史！”

****

“60……”康纳担忧地看着对方，“现在全底特律毒贩都相信，只要干掉盖文里德，就能当底特律的老大了。”

“消息传的真快不是吗，那个傻x根本不知道当英雄的代价，他不是一直都觉得是安德森挡了他的仕途吗，”60翻了个白眼，“那句话怎么说来着？‘职位越高危险越高’——”

“是‘力量越大责任越大’。”康纳眨了眨眼睛。

“他就活该被买人头，”60委屈地撅着嘴，“反正他有他的警用……”

60脸上的表情变了。

“60，你怎么了？”康纳问道。

“不，没什么。”

***

晨曦中，里德拉着自己的机器搭档走在仓库阴冷潮湿的窄巷中。

“……你们……挺好用的，我承认，你们仿生人……”人类警探耸了耸肩，“半夜也能接到报警，如果没有你我会错过这个案子，虽然你把我从床上扔下去的时候我真的想开枪——我向你道歉，”一向目中无人的男人紧张的挠了挠鼻子上的疤，“这次福勒再也不会嫌我无能了，而且安德森也不会看不起我……”

盖文里德局促不安地抬起头，第一次真诚的看着自己的仿生人搭档，看着对方浅色的双眼，艰难的开了口：

“我、我是说……呃……谢谢你，九——”

几声枪响和一股蛮力将盖文里德推倒。他们头顶及时飞来了警用无人机，而不远处几名武装毒贩骂了几句迅速消失在阴暗的巷道内。

为掩护人类搭档而身中数枪的RK900倒了下去，损毁的后脑绽放出蓝色的血花。

****

“……对了，我也追踪过猎血会，我以为这只是一帮想长命百岁的疯子搞出来的邪教。但他们为什么‘收集’原型机？他们船底的实验室里除了泡着一堆义体之外，还有很多拆解的仿生人碎片，都是原型机。”说到这儿，60打了个寒颤露出了厌恶的表情。

“是……马库斯，”一个答案在仿生人警探 的脑海中渐渐成形，“也许猎血会知道有一台原型机会反抗，但他们不知道是哪一台，于是打算抓走所有的原型机，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“不过量产机型也相继失控，所以他们停止了这个计划。”

“这不能解释他们‘猎血’的部分，”60耸了耸肩，无聊地抛起了硬币，“四处伪装毒贩抢劫，抓走原型机，继续蓝血狂欢。”

“阿曼达他们透过原型机中的釱液中来收集资料，并且认为这是在拯救人类，”康纳慢慢说道，对方透过那个可怜男人的躯体说出的疯话仍旧萦绕在康纳脑中，他困惑地看着60，“所以阿曼达不停地说‘要得到我们’到底是什么意思？模控生命已经拥有我们的设计图和源代码，为什么还要‘得到我们’？”

“……我只知道，”60没精打采地摇了摇头，“也许她想找到彻底杀掉我们的方法，看看900，看看模控生命把我们的程序阉割成什么样子。”

“或者，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“她会杀掉任何接近真相的人。”

***

“早上好，RK900。”一个声音唤醒了他。

“见到你很高兴，阿曼达。”仿生机器RK900根据程序做出应答。

禅境花园。

“这真是个不错的地方，平静，没有痛苦……这里是天堂，不过不永远都是，”名为阿曼达的女性轻柔地放下手中的玫瑰，“你是派给盖文里德警官搭档的下一任RK900，他对你不怎么好，是吗？”

“……里德警官不喜欢仿生人。”警用机器看上去在努力回想和分析自己回到禅境花园的原因。

“你很快就会摆脱他了——现在你有了一个新任务，RK900，”阿曼达露出欣慰的笑容，“你将接替你的前任继续作为里德警官的搭档机器，你的新任务是暗中杀死你的搭档盖文里德警官。”

“……”

“里德警官在仿生人的事情上插手太多了，国会可不允许这种人继续存在，我们需要重拾客户信任，”阿曼达转身去挑选一支新的玫瑰，“密歇根毒贩似乎在追杀里德警官，当然，模控生命不允许任何一次机器保护任务失败，”女人转身正色道，“所以里德警官必须——‘意外’死亡。”

“……”

***

“……康纳，你有想过我们是怎么造出来的吗？”60犀利地盯着康纳，“我不是指那些广告采访里的装配车间，事实上，伊利亚从没提过，和现在模控生命的控制者千方百计想寻找的是同一件东西。”

“我们的软件部分？”康纳突然明白了，“你是说……我们的代码？”

“完全正确，伊利亚从来没提过核心代码，”60摇了摇头，阴阳怪气地哼哼着，“也根本查不到原先的研发团队，我把他家的程序都快扫描烂了——‘神秘的卡姆斯基先生’。”

***

“执行命令，你能做好这个，900，你在拯救人类。”女人伸手端详着面前的仿生机器，冷笑着，仿佛是在看着其他人，“我们会消灭你们，异常者们，总有一天会。”

刺眼的阳光令警用机器闭上眼睛。

“……遵命，阿曼达。”

***

“阿曼达说过他们是‘为了人类’，””康纳下意识摸摸自己的袖口，“也许她真是为了人类呢？”

“那说不准是真话假话，如果是真话……”

“60，你的意思是——”

“我们有可能就不是人类写出来的，康纳。”

“那……我们到底是什么？我们是……谁？”

 

 

（完）

 

*是的，RK800在任务中只有complete而不仅仅是finished。

*红冰沉船的案子是在休伦湖上，已经出了底特律市，而且是个大案，到现场的是盖文里德，福勒作为队长应该不会马上去案发现场。

 

|    
  
  
  
  
---  
  
   
  
**Author's Note:**

> 本篇同时转载到随缘上。


End file.
